custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Acapnia
|Current Talk Page|''/Archive 1/|''/Archive 2/| Just say whats on your mind 'Die...' 'as you' ''' '' 19:08, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Hey Jman, I posted that logo you made for me on my page, I don't know if its that important lol, but I just thought I'd let you know. Deletion Er... what article are you talking about, exactly? All the things I deleted were redirects, pages requested for deletion, and some videos. (OK, a lot of videos, but still...) [[User:TheSlicer|'''KHA]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 22:53, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, my mistake. SM asked me to delete a number of his articles, and "Omega" was one of them. Sorry. I thought I'd undeleted it. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 22:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi Nah, it's cool. Nice to speak to you. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! If you can't save the banana then you're going to have to go to a cinema and watch twilight! >:D Nah, I'm not even that evil. XD [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! For your sake. :P So how are you? We haven't spoken in ages! [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Agreed. Are you enjoying your summer vacation? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Yeah, same. I'm hoping to make part of the next chapter of Whispers in the Dark into a video. But yeah, time zones do suck. I'll hopefully talk to you tomorrow. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Questions 1. Why did you delete me on BioTube? Either my computer is mucked or you've deleted me. Sorry for the inconvenience. 2. How do I make the logos you made? Not wanting to copy you. TF2 18:56, July 3, 2011 (UTC) You still there? TF2 00:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Are you still there? I tried to contact you and you haven't replied. TF2 01:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Logo It's great! And thanks to Slice - it looks like there's a good future up ahead! Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) So Lemme Get This Straight You added me as a joke? And I'm meaning how do you do it? Like what program? TF2 01:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Ha! If only I could believe you. TF2 01:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, I thought we got over that catastrophe months ago. I mean, okay. I almost merge two wikis together and nearly started to hate everyone on here but come on. I'm wanting to socialize here. TF2 01:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I've seen that before and I am not in the mood. I do want to be pals. (I know adding you on YT was too fast) I just want to be pals. Okay? Sorry. TF2 01:46, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Just please don't annoy me like that again. TF2 02:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Im Sorry I'm sorry for being stupid back there. I've been an idiot since I've came here. And I shouldn't have been like that. I'm sorry. Definitely and truly sorry. TF2 02:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Can you stop it?! I'm trying to be pals with you again and Im trying to put this behind us! Please, forgive me! TF2 04:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello again my friend! :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! It's about 11PM give or take a minute or two here in Scotland. :P I'm fine. I just finished another chapter of my who-dunnit story serial Frozen Calling. :D [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Wow! :P Are you in America? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Damn lucky! :D I wish I was American. You get all the best TV shows! :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! From the Master of Paradox (Me) and Assembly (TerrificGravityFalcon)![[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) That's still a lot more than us. THe only half-decent show in Britain is Doctor Who! Have you read the latest chapter of Frozen Calling yet? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Thanks! :P I've been working really hard on the plot for this serial and I'm planning 17 chapters. Plus I can promise you that the ending is going to be explosive as hell! (Quite literally... :D) Thank you for saying that. I also think Chicken Bond is an awesome writer. :D [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Alrighty. :) You still want me to plan, or do you want me to co-write? --'TDG (Talk)' 00:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll do the drawing K. That goes alright........ --'TDG (Talk)' 04:33, July 8, 2011 (UTC) "Quit the chat"? #Wikimetru? Why? --'TDG (Talk)' 04:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Right. --'TDG (Talk)' 04:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Can I use/share this? --'TDG (Talk)' 06:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Someone's in a bad mood? :P --'TDG (Talk)' 06:13, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty. :) Thanks for the sprite sheet. CL-38's gunna use it for his comics. =D --'TDG (Talk)' 06:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Forgot Password. Kylma300 01:48, July 10, 2011 (UTC) From What you've seen of The Chirox Chronicles so far, is it good? Kylma300 02:48, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Stop nominating pages for deletion like that. TF2 was having trouble with the template, and pages can stay on the wiki for more than one day with just an infobox. This is not an official warning, just telling you to give TF2 some breathing space to figure out the wiki and to finish his pages in more than one day. --'TDG (Talk)' 04:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Aye bro, I noticed you just deleted everything on your page... Was that intentional? -'Dark Phyrrus Has Arrived' 07:10, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Ditto to Phyrrus I was gonna ask. Kylma300 07:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm back on Mibbit if you would like to talk. :) --'TDG (Talk)' 07:30, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I revised Chicken Bond's message before he sent it to you. In fact, I know all about it. So, will please come back so we can chat? --'TDG (Talk)' 07:33, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I wouldn't to sure about that. Don't think it's just CB warning you. He was just the one elected to leave a message on your talk page, and not the only one to decide to leave you that message. Now come chat if you wish to talk in a more private manor. If you wish not, I will happily talk to you on here. :) --'TDG (Talk)' 07:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey dude Sure, go ahead. Toa Fairon AWA) Hey Jman, It's liopleurodonferox. I'd just like to say you're a great Mocist and award you: For Shadowplayer (revamp) X1 (Revamp) and Beta Liopleurodonferox 20:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) It stays there. I know it's part of the agreement you and Chicken Bond reached. :) --'''TDG (Talk) 08:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok. - [[User:Flex217|''Mythran]] [[User talk:Flex217|of]] [[User blog:Flex217|Air]] - 15:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) For one, there are enough sysops already. For another, I need to see that you're mature enough to handle the responsibilities. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!]] 17:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I've E-mailed you my lines for Misguided. Any problems just let me know. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'''Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 12:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: If only there were words to describe that. The only one close enough is amazing, but that doesn't do it. I'll put on the article right away. Thanks! --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 01:10, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :-) Sure, I accept. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Would you mind making Wii and Playstation covers for BIONICLE: The RPG as well? --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 15:34, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Nice job! Thanks! --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:54, July 17, 2011 (UTC) 95 Go ahead. Whatever works for you. I accept! Thank you! May I add my name to the list? Liopleurodon 03:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Erm... I accept my invitation to BFTW. :P [[User:1999bug|''One]] [[User talk:1999bug|with]] [[Wrath of the Infinity|the ultimate]] [[Zorga|darkness]] [[Time Saga|is]] [[Ultimatrum|one of madness.]] [[Sharian|One with light]] [[Prima|is a savior.]] 03:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to my official list of Friends! Liopleurodon 04:04, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Invitation Accepted. 'Varkanax ' 11:58, July 21, 2011 (UTC) sorry... I managed to lose the image you sent me just yesterday, and I forgot the name of the wiki you used to send it :P/ Could you please leave a small message so I an find te wiki again XD?? --'Reaper of Souls''' 09:18, July 22, 2011 (UTC)